


Wobbly

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, roller skating, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee trying to teach Kurt to roller skate proves to be more difficult done than said.</p><p>Prompted by blacksnow132014 on tumblr ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wobbly

"Honestly, I thought the tail would kind of make you a natural. Y'know, work as like a counterweight or something?" Jubilee tries a smile aimed at Kurt. His face is pure terror. She grimaces. 

 

So maybe rollerskating wasn’t such a good idea. 

She's skating backwards, mumbling apologies to people she's running into and holding onto Kurt's three fingered hands ( or rather, he's holding onto her hands with a shaky yet steel like grip) as he bumpily and slowly rolls forward. 

"Are you sure you want to keep going? No shame in quitting." He shakes his head “no”, and she can see a tinge of purple creeping his features. She thinks for a moment, then in a swift motion, skates to his side, then grabs his hand again.

“Wh--What--?” Kurt begins to object, but Jubilee squeezes his digits just slightly and begins,

“You’re a gymnast, right?”

Kurt’s face went from fear to pure confusion. 

“...Ja, I suppose. I-- I was the star of a circus.” 

“Right! So, just think of this as--- as like balancing on a high beam… Or! Or like um, that thing where you balance on a wire.”

“Tightrope?” 

“Yeah, that!” Her eyes sparked with excitement, a feeling of cracking a puzzle exhilarating her. “It’s like that-- That except way less high stakes. Blue wonder can handle that, right?” 

A smile tugs at Kurt’s mouth, and Jubilee can see his trademark playfulness beginning to overshadow his fear of falling flat on his face. She grins in return. 

“The Amazing Nightcrawler, crowd dazzler, sky soaring, blue wonder can handle any challenge!” He announces, a goofy grin finally replacing his grimace, his arms flailing dramatically. A few other skaters glance over the duo, clearly confused. Jubilee stifles a laugh, and instead steadies him as he wobbles from his theatrics. 

“That’s the spirit! Okay, now remember the steps I gave you?”

“Don’t fall?”

“No-- No-- Walk like a duck. And when you’re gliding, just pretend you’re on a tightrope.” She lets go of his hand, gives him a oh-so-gentle push forward. He takes a wobbly first step, follows suit with his right foot, stumbles just slightly backwards, catches himself, and… Rolls.

He turns back immediately to Jubilee, pumping two fists in the air. 

 

“I did it!” He exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. 

Jubilee skates up to him, ignoring the gaze of nearly every other skater in the rink whose attention was caught by Kurt’s sudden outburst, and pulls him into a tight hug. He wraps his arms enthusiastically around her in return.

“You did it, blue wonder!” She smiles brightly up to him, and sees the purplish tinge grace his features again. 

“Danke… But um, Jubilee?” His smile fades just slightly, and Jubilee panics for a moment.

“Oh-- Did I roll on your tail? Was the hug too tight? Did I---”

“No no--- Um--- I-I was just wondering… If maybe, you could… Keep holding my hand? S-Since I’m still learning?” He’s avoiding looking at her now, but she can see a shy smile tugging at his lips.

She blushes a little, but smiles coyly back. “Mm, well, since you’re still learning…” She grabs his hand and gives it a little squeeze. “It’ll be nice to have someone to skate with for partner skating, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i totally had to google how to spell "gymnast" to write this fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think, comment! Please, comments make my day!


End file.
